


When there was a will, there wasn't a way

by YukinaMika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: To Videl, there was nothing such as hope in this collapsing world.





	

It had all started on a beautiful day in May. Two monsters emerged and mercilessly butchered the people of Earth. They didn’t look like much, just two average teenagers but they held monstrous powers. Buildings were leveled, hospitals were destroyed, and schools were torn down by the magical glowing spheres produced from their hands. No one was spared, even the old and the children.

May 12 was marked as the darkest day for the entire human race.

Videl herself was just a nine-year-old when the world was plunged into darkness and chaos. She was on her way to one of her father’s press conference with her father, Mr Satan, who had won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament just a few days ago when the radio reported about some mysterious explosion caused by two teenagers on Amenbo Island.

Almost everyone had thought it was just a terrorist attack. But they were all wrong…

Only a day later, everyone knew about the threats that called themselves Android 17 and Android 18 as dozens of cities and islands were destroyed by their hands and hundreds of people they slew. No one knew who they were or where they came from and what their motives were but the only thing that could be gathered from them was that they were looking for a challenge.

“Sorry for cutting into your program, folks but the androids are spotted, flying south from East City. Predictions are made that their next target would be Orange Star City.” The radio buzzed as the song Videl was listening to was cut short to make room for the announcement. “Civilians are suggested to stay in their basement and avoid going outside.”

Gritting her teeth, her hands squeezing by her side, the rage began to build up inside Videl. It had been five years since the androids’ first appearance yet the attacks were still going on. One would think the androids would be bored by now.

“Sadists…” Videl cursed at the androids, quickly pulling on her sneakers. They had stolen everything she once owned. Her home, her friends’ lives, her father’s live… There was nothing that could compare to the hatred she felt toward them.

Now, Videl was the head of one of the refugee camps located in Orange Star City. She had to get there quickly and evacuated the people to one of the abandon subway station underground. Fourteen years old and she was leading the refugees…

She ran down the street, ignoring the destructive sight on the sides of the road. Years and she still hadn’t grown accustomed to the destruction of the world. She would still cry when people died before her eyes or gritting her teeth in hatred when she heard how a building was torn down.

She slammed open the door of the nearby convenience shop, the temporary camp, and rushed in. Her heart clenched at the sight of the innocent brown eyes of a little boy, looking at her, asking what was wrong.

She tore her eyes away from the boy, feeling her heart breaking in the process and her eyes met the oldest of the refugees, an old man of seventy years old. “The androids are heading here. We must move out.” She said, keeping her voice leveled and calm.

The old man frowned as he began to rouse the others. Videl turned to the boy who had been the first to greet her and squatted down to his level. “Hey, we have to go, Farran.” She said softly. The boy had lost his family to a collapsing building. He got no one but a little puppy he met on the street as his friend, the one that he had in his arms, petting it lovingly.

The boy nodded and she stood up, taking his hand, leading him outside, after the other refugees.

The stairs leading to the station was within their sight. Only a few hundreds of feet and they would be safe beneath the city. Videl’s heart began to hammer in her chest. This was almost too good to be true. It had been ten minutes and there was no explosion. She knew what the Androids were capable of. They could travel with lightning speed. Ten minutes were too long for them to get from East City to Orange Star City. A part of her hoped that they had rethought and chose not to attack.

An explosion nearby killed all of her hope. Once again, she had left hope get the better of her.

“Run!” She shouted frantically as she heard the maniacal chuckle of the androids. She pushed Farran toward the direction of their only way to escape. She, herself, turned around, summoning the strength inside her, and prayed for courage and guts to face them and protect the refugees, or at least give them enough time to escape.

“My, my, what is this?” Videl cringed at the silky voice of Android 17. “Is the little kitten trying to intimidate the mighty lions?” She preferred Android 18 over her twin brother. The male android was known for his flirting with his female victims before he killed them.

Videl, unfortunately, was not a stranger to this. She had faced them many times while evacuating the refugees and every time, Android 17 wasted no time to flirt with her, which had been occurring for two years since she hit puberty. Though, unlike his other victims, Videl only suffered a beating, the hardest was only enough to put her on bed rest for two and a half months.

“Get lost, androids.” She snarled as Android 17 approached her with a smirk that she was trying hard not to lunge at him and wipe it off his face. Android 18 was standing behind her brother, watching them with an amused sneer.

“My, you’re as fiery as the last time we met.” Android 17 chuckled softly, drawing a growl out of her. Glancing at her with sadist glee, the android asked. “What’s wrong, dear?”

Deciding it was not worth it, Videl kept her mouth shut, praying for the refugees to escape without any causality.

However, fate was not in her favor as Android 18 extended her hand, a glowing ball of energy, as small as a tennis ball but powerful enough to collapse buildings appearing in her extended palm. Videl watched in horror as the blond android guided the ball toward the stairs leading to the subway station underground. To her horror, Farran still hadn’t gone down the stairs. The little boy was helping one of the other orphans who had scarped her knee.

“No, don’t!” The words left her lips at the same time the ball left the android’s hand, soaring over the two children.

Videl could only stare as the ball engulfed them in a bright deadly blue light. She could only stand there as the children screamed out in pain as the energy burnt their bodies. Her already broken heart broke into smaller pieces when the light died out, leaving nothing behind but two smoking corpse.

Closing her eyes, trying to erase what had happened from her memory, she found it was no use. She could still see the scene playing in her mind, hearing the screams of pain from the now dead children. She knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life. They would join the other ghosts haunting her in her sleep, demanding why hadn’t she save them.

Her knee gave out. She fell to the ground with hot tears staining her cheeks. There was no use. They couldn’t compare to the powers of these monsters. Earth had been doomed since May 12, Age 767.

What could she do? She was just a child… She was still growing up… This wasn’t fair…

She didn’t move an inch when she heard the insane cackle of the androids. She still didn’t move even when she heard the sound of one of their destructive balls charging up.

In this crumbling world, even when there was a will, there wasn’t a way…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBZ fanfic so I'm really sorry if the summary sucks.


End file.
